Worst Luck
by ElphinBoy
Summary: "Not only am I the worst witch, I have the worst luck." Poor Mildred is alone, or at least that's how she feels. Now that her family has been killed, what does she have left?"
1. Chapter 1

Miss Constance Hardbroom looked out of her window at the perfect evening sky, it was a perfect evening for flying. If only the circumstances where not so terrible.  
She put down some food for her cat Morgana and made sure her beloved cat's water bowl was full. With a final check of her reflection, she wiped her tearful eyes, straightened her black travelling cloak and witches hat, then materialised to the courtyard.

Amelia was waiting for her, looking tearful, she handed Constance her broomstick and smiled weakly.  
Miss bat was openly weeping, Constance frowned at her colleague, Miss Bat approached Miss Hardbroom cautiously and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I made this for the girl."

The chanting teacher stammered, handing Constance an odd looking scarf that she had knitted herself by hand in all the colours of the rainbow.

Constance smiled at her gently, she knew old Miss Bat meant well and she assured her that she would let the girl know it was from her chanting teacher, with fondest regards and deepest sympathy.

Miss Drill was standing awkwardly with her hands in the pockets of her tracksuit bottoms. She nodded to Miss Hardbroom and started walking back to the castle muttering about getting the girls room ready.

With a final goodbye, Miss Hardbroom set off. She would be back at the academy in a few days, with the unfortunate pupil Mildred Hubble.

As Constance flew towards the sunset, she thought of her most hapless pupil.

Poor girl, she thought to herself. The academy is all Mildred has left now.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was calm, Constance flew high above the clouds. She had been flying for well over four hours now, she should of really stopped for the night by now, but right now one of her pupils needed her. If she kept flying through the night, she would be with Mildred by the next afternoon.

Though it got later, a bright moon kept the sky light, and Constance flew on through the night, until the sun began to rise the next morning.  
The day promised to be a beautiful one, perfect for the summer holidays. All of the other girls would be enjoying the sun.  
Maud Moonshine would be going to Barcelona with her Parents. Enid Nightshade had been boasting before the holidays about her parents taking time off work to take her to a theme park. Ruby Cherrytree was going to build some kind of crazy contraption with her father, The Hallows would be taking a trip to France...Every pupil had an exiting plan for their holiday.

Mildred.

Mildred was going to go camping with her parents. They where going to let her bring her cat Tabby with her. She was going to bring her art things and draw everyday.  
She was so excited.  
Miss Hardbroom knew, because she had to tell the girl to stop talking about it during her potions lesson. Mildred stopped talking, but continued grinning, she was so happy, even Miss Hardbroom had to fight back a smile and let the girl be excited...as it was the end of term.

But now, Mildred would be miserable. She would be broken and Constance couldn't bare it.  
So she kept flying.  
It was nearly noon, the sun had been shining all day, the sky was so blue it was hard to believe such awful things could happen in the world.  
She was close to Mildred's home now, she could tell because the sky had become darker. Thunder was rumbling and lightning was crashing.

Mildred really was a powerful young witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Hardbroom had no difficulty landing her broomstick despite the storm that Mildred had unintentionally created, when a powerful witch was experiencing strong emotions her surroundings could be effected, Constance had no idea that Mildred was so powerful.

She walked towards Mildred's small home and entered through the open front door.

She walked down the hallway, paintings done by Mildred and family photographs that had once been on the wall lay broken on the floor, burnt and broken beyond repair.

Miss Hardbroom bent down and picked up the only picture that hadn't been destroyed,a photograph, showing a smiling Mildred in her witches hat and cloak laughing and hugging her Mother, her Father was laughing at his wife and daughter, but you could see the pride in his eyes, Mildred's hopeless cat was curled on his owners lap, sleeping happily and safely.

The picture must have been taken at the start of the year. That seemed like such a long time ago glass was smashed but Miss Hardbroom quickly repaired it with magic and placed it in her shoulder bag, to give to Mildred when they arrived back at the academy.  
Constance continued down the corridor and opened the door to the living room.

Nothing could of prepared her for what she saw.  
There was evidence of struggles and magic: both good and bad. The Hubble's where a non magical family, so Mildred must of tried to defend her defenceless parents...

Who where lying dead on the ground.

Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened. Mildred was lying between her Mother and father, hugging her lifeless cat to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably.  
The teacher struggled to hold back her own tears at the dreadful site. She knelt down beside the crying girl and her dead parents.  
"Mildred"  
She said softly.  
The girl, who had not seen her form tutor sat up and looked at her.  
"Oh Miss Hardbroom!"  
The student cried  
"..They..She.. They even g-got Tabby!"  
Mildred whimpered before throwing herself into her teachers open arms and weeping into her shoulder.

"There there...shush, shush. You're safe now"  
Miss Hardbroom cooed, rocking Mildred side to side before muttering a sleeping spell into the girls ear and the exhausted girl fell asleep in her teachers arms.  
Constance used magic and a large, comfortable bed appeared in the destroyed living room, she lay Mildred down and tucked her in.

She then cast a spell and most of the damage in the room was repaired instantly, although marks of dark magic remained, blood was stained over the walls and the room itself seemed darker.

She then looked at Mildred's parents.  
Mr Hubble's whole body was twisted his lanky arms and legs poked out at odd angles and his glasses where smashed. His eyes, that where so alive in the photograph where empty and black, the dark curse that killed him leaving an irreversible mark on it's victim.  
Mrs Hubble had a gaping hole in her chest, as if her heart had been ripped out, her face looked as if it had been stamped on after she had been killed.

Miss Hardbroom did her best to clear away the blood, and repair the damage to Mildred's mothers face. When she was done, she covered them with a blanket. They could have been sleeping. She had shut their eyes and brushed back their hair.  
She stared at the dead couple for a few moments, and then turned her attention to the cat whom Constance had to remove from a sleeping Mildred's arms.  
Tabby's neck had been snapped and not by magic.  
She lay the cat between Mildred's parents, smoothing it's fur with her thin fingers, even in death this cat was unruly as it's fur became more messy, Constance smiled sadly. Despite how difficult Tabby had made things for her, Mildred still had loved him.

She looked over at Mildred who was resting in a dreamless sleep, that had been cast upon her.

Miss Hardbroom thought it best to leave the girl sleeping for now. She cast a protection spell around Mildred before Magically vanishing herself to Mildred's room.

She found her pupils trunk easily in the small room and placed it open in the bed.

She walked over to the wardrobe and as soon as she opened it a large pile of clothes, books fell on top of the strict teacher, causing her to fall down. She almost laughed, at how...how Mildred it was.

Constance neatly folded the girls clothes and placed them into the trunk, as well as the books. She frowned at some of the books Mildred owned, Mildred was still young, but much to old for some of these old picture books, but she supposed they must hold some sentimental value to her pupil. Constance also found it quite amusing that Mildred seemed to be a fan of the Harry Potter books.

On the bed was a large cuddly dragon that seemed to have had most of it's stuffing squeezed out, Miss Hardbroom thought she must have had that toy since she was a baby.  
She carefully put it into the trunk, along with a few board games from under the bed and some sort of hand-held computer game...thing from the bedside table.

Mildred's holiday homework lay half finished on her desk, Constance put them into the girls school bag that was hung over the desk chair.  
Lastly was a box of Mildred's art supplies and her sketchbook: full to the brim with the girls beautiful imagination.

And all was packed.

The girls life, all packed into one box.

Miss Hardbroom vanished it, sending the box to the girls room at the academy, to await Mildred's arrival.

Miss Hardbroom Then appeared next to Mildred...she would have to wake her sooner or later.

"Mildred..." Constance called softly placing her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Mildred you need to wake up now...you...you need to wake up now dear."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mildred you need to wake up now...you...you need to wake up now dear."

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm dreaming."

Mumbled Mildred without opening her eyes.

"...I'm sorry Mildred, you aren't dreaming...you are awake now."

"But you just called me dear?..."  
Mildred said, pushing back the covers and sitting up, blinking at her form tutor who remained silent.

"You just called me dear."  
Mildred repeated. Then her eyes opened wide as if she had just remembered all that had happened.

"Mildred..."  
Constance hugged her pupil who was crying uncontrollably again, only this time Constance couldn't cast a spell on her, so she just held her.  
They stayed like that for a long time.  
The crying girl and her fearsome teacher, not speaking, not explaining. Just understanding. Some time later, in her tutors arms, Mildred had fallen asleep. Miss Hardbroom gently woke her up.

"Mildred, we have to go now"

The girl looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Can I see them?"

Miss Hardbroom pointed to the corner of the room where Mildred's Parents lay, the girl stumbled over to them with the help of her teacher, who had hold of her hand. Mildred knelt onto the floor and hugged her parents. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek and whispered goodbyes to them. She nuzzled Tabby and tried in vain to straighten the grey cats fur.  
"Sleep well my little Tabs"  
She whispered to him.  
She looked again at her parents, "Mum...Dad..."  
She then felt Miss Hardbroom's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her teacher.

"It's okay Mildred" Miss Hardbroom whispered as Milrded began to cry again.

"We have to go now." Constance told the tearful girl, who nodded and with one last look at her parents, left the room, with her teacher following quickly behind her.  
They where in the front garden now, the storm Mildred had caused had died down to a light drizzle, and the girl looked at her small house that had been her home for her whole life. She looked to her teacher and then back to the house,she whispered:

"I'm ready."

Constance nodded at the girl and pointed her hand towards the house. Setting it on fire. Mildred looked at the orange flames, her house would be vanished in the magic fire.

No one would ever live in the cosy little house any more.

By morning there wouldn't even be a house any more.

Just a memory, for the few people who would remember that there was ever a house there at all.

She picked up her banana-broom, that was leaning against the front gate, Miss Hardbroom took the broomstick from her and put down on the floor.  
"Mildred, I think it best you ride with me..."  
Mildred nodded in agreement. She put her old broken broomstick on the ground and started to walk towards Miss Hardbroom's broomstick that was already hovering, she was almost there but she suddenly rushed back round, picked up her banana-broom with shaking hands, and placed it on the front doorstep of the burning house.  
The broomstick caught fire, the girl watched for a moment and then went to join her teacher on her broomstick.

As The teacher and student flew away into the dark night sky, Mildred hugged tightly to Constance's back.  
She looked back at the burning house that was now just a flickering orange light in the distance.

"Miss Hardbroom?..." Mildred whispered.

"Yes Mildred?"

"...Do you believe in heaven miss?"

"...Yes Mildred,I think I do." Miss Hardbroom replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Bat, Miss Drill and Miss Cackle where waiting anxiously in the courtyard of Cackle's academy.

Miss Bat was humming the school song under her breath and knitting a long scarf that trailed around her shoulders and onto the floor. To a stranger, Miss Bat would look quite crazy, and maybe she was. But at Cackle's the staff and students accepted, and loved her how she was.  
Miss Drill jogged on the spot, partially to keep back the chill that never seemed to leave the school, even during the heat summer holidays, but partially to calm herself, she had no idea what she was going to say to poor Mildred.

Miss Cackle simply watched the sky, waiting for her deputy headmistress and the girl...the orphan girl.

The evening sun was beginning to set, when Miss Hardbroom and Mildred hovered down into the courtyard.  
Once the broomstick was in the broom shed, Mildred was still clinging onto the back of Miss Hardboom's dress with her hand, like a toddler would cling to it's mother.

Miss Hardbroom looked slightly embarrassed, but allowed Mildred to stay there as they began to walk towards the other teachers.  
The girl was looking at the floor, she had tears in her eyes. She seemed so small and young.

Miss Bat was the first to break the silence.

"Mildred!...It's good to see you"

She spoke to Mildred as if she where a baby, the girl continued to stare at the floor.

Miss Drill was about to speak, when she was interrupted by the headmistress.

"Mildred..."

Miss Cackle began, suddenly Mildred let go of Miss Hardbroom, she looked up at Amelia.

"You Killed them."

Mildred spat.

Miss Cackle was taken aback, she blinked at her pupil and then began to speak again.

"Mildred..I..."

But before she had chance to speak any more the girl had pushed her to the ground, so quickly Miss Cackle wasn't sure if she had used magic or not.

"You killed them!"

Screamed Mildred pulling at her own plaits before reaching to attack the old witch who was lying on the floor staring at her pupil in shock.  
Before she had a chance to though, Miss Drill stepped in and grabbed the girls arms.

"LET ME GO!"

Mildred howled.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Miss Hardboom helped Miss Drill restrain the hysterical girl, while Miss Bat span in a circle before helping Miss Cackle to her feet.

Miss Cackle left the courtyard in tears, she thought this would happen, she ran to the staffroom followed by Miss Bat.  
The headmistress sank straight into a pink armchair by the fire, while the chanting teacher promptly shut herself into the stationery cupboard.

Back in the courtyard Mildred was still screaming and kicking, Miss Drill held onto her tightly ignoring the screams of the angry and terrified student.

Miss Hardbroom spoke calmly and clearly.

"Mildred Hubble."

This was enough to silence the girl for a minute before she began to silently shake with tears and sink to the floor.

Miss Hardbroom then knelt down to Mildred's level, she once again spoke clearly, but this time a lot more softly.

"Mildred, that was Miss Cackle. Your headmistress. I understand how scary this all must be for you and you are very brave. Mildred, that was Miss Cackle."

"She tricked us like that before! She's evil! She wants to kill me, like she killed my mum and my dad! She even killed Tabby!"

Mildred began to cry even more, and Miss Drill hugged her tightly.

"Mildred." Miss Hadbroom spoke looking directly into Mildred's eyes.

" I promise you, that was Amelia Cackle. Her twin, Agatha can not harm you, I won't allow it. Neither will Miss Cackle, Miss Bat or Miss Drill. You are safe with us...at Cackle's... I promise you Mildred. You are safe with us."

Mildred's eyes suddenly gleamed brightly, and she started to frantically grab Miss Hardbroom's shoulders.  
"Miss!"  
Mildred screeched.  
"You can use your magic! You're the most powerful witch there is. You can use your magic and bring mum and dad back! And Tabby! You can use magic and bring them back to life! And you can make it so none of this ever happened! I can go home and mum and dad and tabby will all be alive! Then I will be alive again too Miss! I am nothing without them. I am the worst witch,I am dead without them. Please! Use your magic and make them come back. ...make them wake up!"

Mildred was frantic. Miss Hadbroom held her back.

"Mildred" She said seriously with tears in her eyes. Mildred was so young, she did not know magic could not fix all things, "Mildred... I can't fix this with magic. No one can...I'm sorry."

Mildred started sobbing again, she lay on the cobbled floor punching the ground.

"Please miss!" She begged "Use you magic! Bring them back!"

She crawled over to where Miss drill was sitting on the floor and began to shake her P.E teacher.

"Miss Drill, tell her to bring them back...she...she can use her magic, my mum, dad, I want tabby, I need them. I need them! I need them to be alive so I can be alive too! please bring them back Miss Drill!"

The P.E. Teacher shook her head slowly at Mildred, who's eyes had rolled back into her head.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of lightning and heavy rain began to fall.

Mildred had fainted.

The P.E teacher and the potions teacher carried her to the staff room and lay her on the sofa.

"Poor Mildred" whispered Miss Drill.

Miss bat crawled out of the stationery cupboard like a mouse out of a nest and placed a shawl over Mildred like a blanket, before scuttling back to the cupboard.

Miss Hardbroom stroked back Mildred's hair and tucked the shawl around the girl, then suddenly it was as if Constance had become aware of the other teachers in the room, and she hurried towards the fireplace and looked at the gentle flames avoiding the eyes of Miss Drill and Miss Cackle, who was looking sadly at Mildred.

"I will never forgive Agatha for what she did to Mildred's parents and dear little cat."

Said Miss Cackle in a solemn voice.

"I Amelia Cackle swear on my life, and this academy. That I will protect the girl."

The room was silent for a minute, before Miss Hardbroom suddenly looked up from the fire and proclaimed

"I Constance Hardbroom, swear on my life that I will protect the girl."

Miss Drill nodded at this, she did not know the laws that bound witches to promises, but she spoke from the heart, and that is true magic.

"I...uhh...I Imogen Drill... swear on my life that I will protect the girl"

From the cupboard came a muffled voice and the rest of the staff knew that Davina Bat, had also sworn to protect the girl.  
The orphan girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Mildred woke up the next morning on the sofa in the staff room, Miss bat was sitting on a chair close by watching watching her.

"Morning Mildred!"

The chanting teacher cheered throwing her hands in the air and doing some sort of mad dance. Mildred couldn't help but smile at her teacher.

"Morning Miss..."

She mumbled, she got up from the sofa and walked over to Miss Bat.

"Hungry?"

Miss bat asked her, Mildred was starving, but she thought Miss Bat would probably give her a bowl of flowers for breakfast.

"No thankyou Miss Bat"

Miss Bat seemed to deflate for a second, before her face lit up again

"Maybe later"  
She grinned at her student before giving Mildred an awkward sort of hug.

"Miss...where is Miss Cackle?"

"In her office dear" hummed Miss Bat.

Mildred nodded and left the staff room, Miss bat preceded to pour a large amount of milk over a bowl of flowers she had waiting on the table for Mildred.

"Waste not want not!"

She Mumbled before taking a large mouthful of the colorful flowers and to herself proclaiming them Delicious.

Mildred walked along the corridor, staring at her shoes, she was wearing her favorite pair of trainers, her dad had bought them for her because he thought she would like them, they where sky blue and had darker blue stars on them and no laces, but Velcro straps so she wouldn't have to worry about the laces coming undone. Unfortunately though, Dad had bought them several sizes to big, but Mildred didn't mind, she thought it was funny.

She was thinking about how great it is to not worry about tripping over bootlaces when she tripped over her own feet.

She lay on the floor, unsure weather to laugh or cry, when Miss Hardbroom appeared from nowhere.

"Mildred?!"

She asked worriedly,kneeling on the floor "Are you hurt?! What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing Miss...I just tripped"

Miss Hardbroom drew herself to full height once again.  
"You must be more careful Mildred"

She snapped before helping her to her feet "How many times do I have to tell you to do up your bootlaces!"

Her teacher said before realizing Milldred didn't have any bootlaces, she wasn't in uniform, it was the holidays.

The strict potions teacher almost laughed and then smiled fondly at Mildred who was combing her fingers through her messy plaits absent mindedly.

"Mildred...I was looking for you anyway, follow me please"

"But Miss Hardbroom, I need to speak to Miss Cackle. I'm so truly sorry for what happened yesterday, I need to say I'm sorry."

Miss Hardbroom smiled suddenly

"Child! All has been forgiven, follow me...you'll see"

Mildred was confused and a little frightened, without realizing she had reached out her hand and Miss Hardbroom, who looked confused at first, took it in her own and began to walk with Mildred down the corridor.

The teacher and student made their way upstairs, towards the teachers rooms.

Mildred was just about to ask where they where going, when Miss Hardbroom stopped outside a door smiling at Mildred who looked very confused.

The potions teacher opened the door and Mildred gasped.

Miss Cackle and Miss Drill where inside grinning at the girl who's eyes where wide in surprise.

"Is this?.. Is this for me?"

She stammered

"Of course it is silly!" Shouted Miss Bat who had appeared suddenly behind Mildred and Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred looked around.

It was a large room, bigger than the one she used to have at home. The stone floor was mostly covered in a pale blue carpet.

In the corner there was a large desk, next to it an art easel. There was a large wardrobe that had been painted with all different coloured stars,  
"I did that!" Miss bat kept telling her.  
There was a bookcase, that had all her old books from home on it and some new books  
"A few I thought you might enjoy Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said gently before looking at her fellow teachers and hastily adding "To help with your studies... of course."  
Mildred smiled at Miss Hardbroom who with the corner of her mouth smiled back and Mildred was sure she saw her wink.

Miss Drill grinned at Mildred.

"I didn't know what I could get you... you know for the room, so I just got you these"

She said pointing to a sketch book, and some small canvases. that where laid out on the desk.

"And I helped put together the wardrobe...although Miss bat is responsible for the decoration"

The P.E teacher laughed.

The bed was close to the large fireplace, it looked the comfiest bed Mildred had ever seen. Not like the metal bed frames and thin mattresses that Mildred assumed all the Beds in the academy where like.

Miss Cackle was standing near the fireplace.

Mildred walked up to her and looked at the old witch.

"Miss Cackle..."

She whispered.  
But there was nothing either the girl not the headmistress could say. They just hugged each other.  
Miss Cackle was a good witch. So was Miss Hardbroom and Miss Bat... And Miss Drill was good too, before Mildred knew it they where all hugging.

They hugged before a few seconds, before Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat and suddenly sounded her strict self again.

"Of course Mildred, during term time, you will be in your usual school room. But this room is yours. We hope you are pleased."

"Oh yes Miss Hardbroom! All of you...Thankyou! Thankyou so much!"

Mildred was crying again.  
"Don't worry Mildred dear. You'll be okay, here with us" Said Miss Cackle patting the girl on the head.  
"We'll be a funny sort of family!" Tittered Miss Bat,  
"But a family none the less." Finished Miss Drill.

"A family non the less" repeated Miss Hardbroom quietly.

Mildred grinned. They would be a funny sort of family, but families sort of where.  
She thought of her Mum and Dad and of Tabby.  
No one could ever replace them and she would never want anyone to.  
But these three witches and one non witch cared a lot about her. She cared about them.  
So she supposed, they where a family.

As they all headed out of the room, to go to the kitchens and get some lunch, Miss Hardbroom pointed at the door, and a sign appeared on it.  
The sign was bright and the stars that decorated it seemed to glow. In beautiful print the sign said:

"Mildred's Room"

**Note from me****: Thanks a lot for reading. More chapters to come! This one was a bit more happy, but a lot more drama is due for the next chapter! Please review I appreciate it a lot and I hope you are enjoying the story. **

**Elphinboy. **


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed quietly, the castle seemed odd to Mildred without all of the girls there, after lunch she went to the library with Miss Hardbroom, who helped her with the rest of her homework, but she also picked out books she thought Mildred might like to read. She smiled a lot, and Mildred couldn't help but smile back, despite how scary and strict she could be, Miss Hardbroom was really nice.

Mildred liked it in the library, it was quiet. She could just think. She was sure that Miss Hardbroom had made a comfortable chair appear using magic.  
For the rest of the day the girl sat reading, lost in imaginary worlds. Miss Hardbroom occasionally checked on her but she too was reading and so lost in a different word.

Soon the sky was dark and the student and teacher where reading by candle light, on comfortable chairs in the library, when Miss Cackle walked in, Mildred was nodding off and Miss Hardboom was engrossed in a book.  
"Constance"  
Miss Cackle whispered to the deputy who suddenly jumped up in fright.

"Oh Amelia, it's you."

Constance sighed at the headmistress who smiled at her until she smiled back.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, I think Mildred better go to bed now"

Miss Cackle chuckled at the sleeping girl and stroked Mildred's hair.

"Poor girl"

She mumbled before gently shaking Mildred.  
"Mildred my dear...It's late, time you went to bed"

Amelia said quietly.  
Mildred woke up slowly and blinked a lot in the candle light.

The three walked together towards their rooms. Mildred's room was in the same corridor as the rest of the teachers.  
You could hear Miss bat softly humming in her sleep and Miss Drill popped her head out of her door to wish them good night.

Then Mildred was alone again. In her room that seemed so big.

She changed into her Cackle's academy nightdress and crawled into her bed.

Under her pillow she found a pair of bright knitted socks with a note pinned on them:

"For Mildred with love from Miss Bat! X x x"

Mildred smiled and put them on, they where very warm, although a little big.  
Mildred then snuggled up under the covers and was so tired she fell asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly Mildred woke up screaming.

Miss Hardbroom appeared next to the girl who seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Mildred, it's okay."

She said softly, stroking Mildred's hair.

Mildred reached out and hugged her teacher.  
"Miss Hardbroom...I miss my parent's so much... I need Tabby to sleep...I want to go home"

The teacher held tightly to the sobbing student.  
"Mildred...This is your home now... I'm so sorry dear..."

Mildred only cried more.

"I'm glad I have you" she sobbed, as Miss Hadbroom cast a dreamless sleep spell on the girl who drifted back to sleep.

Miss Hardbroom tucked her in and stroked the girls forehead for a few minutes, she remembered when she was very young her own mother doing this for her and she smiled fondly at the memory.

"Thanks Miss..."

Mildred mumbled in her sleep and the potions teacher smiled and then vanished, although she stayed invisible she decided to remain in the room to watch over Mildred.  
Miss Hardbroom was beginning to drift to sleep in a chair in Mildred's room, it was almost four in the morning and the teacher had stayed up all night to make sure her pupil was okay.  
Just as Canstance had closed her eyes, there was a loud crash, the teacher bolted awake and looked out of the window, seeing walkers gate swinging.. it had just been forced open.

She looked over at Mildred who was still sleeping and then rushed to the headmistresses room.

"Amelia!"

She shouted causing the usual heavy sleeper to jump awake with a yelp.

"Someone has entered the castle... Agatha."


	8. Chapter 8

The teachers all met in the staff room.  
Mildred had been magically transported down by Miss Hardbroom to the sofa next to the fire, the girl was shivering in her nightdress and woolly socks, Miss Drill had her arm around the pupil who was shaking, but not because of the cold.

"We have minutes Amelia"

Miss Hardbroom told the headmistress.  
"The castle doors are strong, but they won't hold her back for long."

Miss Cackle took of her glasses and wiped her eyes.  
She looked around her, Mildred and Miss Drill trembling on the sofa, Miss Bat humming manically, only her head showing, the rest of her being hidden in the stationary cupboard. Miss Hardbroom, peering out of the window with calculating eyes.  
"What shall we do Constance?"Asked Miss Cackle.

"...I Don't...I don't know headmistress." Miss Hardbroom whispered.

At this point Mildred jumped up and ran over to her potions teacher. Looking her straight in the eye.

"Miss Hardbroom. You are the best witch there is. You know what to do...you have to."Mildred took her teacher by the hand."I know you can do it miss."Mildred said.

Miss Hardbroom sniffed, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She squeezed Mildred's hand.

"You're right Mildred...This is going to be dangerous... but I think we can do it."

Mildred then flung her arms around her teacher, who hugged her back, but then the door was blasted open.

Agatha Cackle stood in the doorway, surrounded by smoke.

"Well well well, what a charming sentiment."

She cackled. Miss Hardbroom stood in front of Mildred, bocking the girl from any darted next to her deputy head, so did Miss Bat and Miss Drill. Although Constance quickly pushed Miss Drill behind her to protect the non witch.  
"Agatha. I'll give you one warning. Leave now...or I'll...We'll"  
Stuttered Amelia.

"You wouldn't harm your own dear sister would you?"

Agatha laughed in mock fear, before sending a bolt of red lightning at Amelia's chest. Amelia screamed and crumpled to the floor in pain.

"How. Dare. You. Hurt. Amelia!"

Screamed Miss bat with sparks coming out of her ears, before she sent a bolt of multicoloured lightning at Agatha, who looked shocked at first but then laughed at the chanting teacher.

Amelia stood back up clutching her heart.

"Agatha. Please stop this."

Agatha cackled again, and then Mildred could see the difference between the identical sisters.

Agatha was so full of evil, that she was ugly. Her eyes where cold and empty, Mildred could hardly look at her.  
Amelia's eyes twinkled and her smile was warm, friendly. Amelia Cackle had an aura of kindness like Mildred had never seen... so did Miss Hardbroom, although it was a lot harder to see, but the potions teacher was not as Mildred thought in her first year a 'Wicked witch'.

Agatha was wicked.

They where was casting spells and the teachers where firing back. Miss Drill was throwing anything she could grab, teacups ,books, throwing them at the wicked witch standing before them. Lightning was forming, there was a storm going on in Mildred's mind.

She stepped forwards and walked through her teachers who blocked her way.

"Mildred no!"

Screamed Miss Hardbroom. But Mildred was standing in front of Agatha before Constance could stop her.

"Why?"Was all Mildred said.

Agatha grinned wickedly.

"Why? Why not! You're such a stupid child. You don't deserve to live. Soon you'll join your precious parents and mangy old cat."

Mildred's hands tightened into fists, and magic was swirling all around the young girls head. Smoking purple and light blue, white and pale pink.

But Agatha kept on talking, ignoring the pure magic that was now spreading throughout the room."You humiliated me. You ruined my plans. You're worse than my good for noting sister."Agatha spat. " I've had enough of you, ruining things for me. You've crossed me too many times and turning you into a snail just won't cut it!"

Suddenly Agatha was blasted against the wall.

Not by Mildred, by Miss Hardbroom.

"You are pathetic. You'll never harm Mildred. I won't let you. You deserve worse than death for the pain you have caused her. She is just a girl"

Agatha smiled at Constance and stood back up supporting herself against the wall.

"Are you always so fearless Constance? Even I know I am no match for your magic... but I know someone who is...I'm sure you're all familiar with my friend...Hekety Broomhead."


	9. Chapter 9

Broomhead appeared from nowhere. Like Miss Hardbroom, next to Agatha.

"Well Constance. Such a disappointment you turned out to be. I should not have been so lenient with you. You always where an incompetent student... and it seems that young Mildred has taken after you."

"Shut up! Shut up" Screamed Mildred.

Miss Hardbroom was frozen with fear and Mistress Broomhead muttered, "Pathetic" before slaping Constance across the face.

Miss Hardbroom didn't even flinch, she just looked at the floor and tears began to fall down Constance's pale cheeks.

"pathetic!" She sneered again at the broken potions teacher who was now sobbing on her knees on the floor.

Mildred cast spells at the two evil witches, but they blocked them. They blocked all of the spells cast at them.

"You are all fools. You will never stop me. All of Cackle's will pay for what they did to me" Shouted Hekety.

"Right! That's it" Shouted Miss Drill who suddenly jumped at Broomhead punching wildly at the old witches head.

The shock was enough to knock Broomhead to the ground, Agatha stopped cackling and looked worried.

Amelia shot a stunning spell at her sister who collapsed, still with a look of surprise on her face.  
Mildred was shaking Miss Hardbroom who was still crying on the floor.

Suddenly in a burst of red magic, Miss Drill was thrown across the room, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Miss Bat ran to her aid, but was struck in the back with a curse by a furious Hekety Broomhead, making miss Bat writhe on the floor screaming in pain.

Miss Cackle was knocked down with a stunning spell and she fell to the floor with fear in her eyes.

"Miss Hardbroom! Miss Hardbroom!" Mildred begged her teacher.

Broomhead was striding towards them. "Please miss" Mildred pleaded.

She closed her eye stight and hugged Miss Hardbroom.

This was the end.

Mildred waited for the pain, for a merciless curse from Hekety. But it never came.  
Miss Hardbroom was fighting again.  
Sparks where flying as the two powerful witches fought.

"You will leave Cackle's!"  
Screamed Constance pretending she was not afraid. "You and Agatha will leave. Or I will destroy you. You ruined my childhood Mistress Broomhead, but you or Agatha will not harm Mildred any more!"Mildred stood next to her tutor and magic began to stream from Mildred's hands.

"This is for Mum and Dad. And Tabby!"

And she was gone.  
Hekety had vanished. A pile of dust and ash remained where the witch. Everything was silent, before Mildred whispered, "What happened?"

Miss Hardbroom stared at the remains of Mistress Broomhead.

"She's dead...at least this part of her is. For now she's gone."

Mildred sighed with relief. "Thanks Miss. For saving us."

"Mildred, I'm sorry...I almost lost it back there...thanks for snapping me out of it."

The two smiled at each other for a few moments, then looked at the rest of the Drill was on the floor, it looked like her arm was broken and she had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding a lot. Miss Hardbroom cast a spell and the bleeding stopped, then Mildred and Constance between them lifted her and put her onto the sofa.  
Miss Bat was shaking on the floor. Mildred held her hand out to help the chanting teacher up.

"Are you okay Miss Bat?"

Mildred asked,

"Hmm?...Yes I'm okay dear"

Miss Bat stuttered, before joining Miss Drill on the sofa, using magic to make a pillow appear, she placed it pillow under the sleeping P.E teachers head.  
Miss Cackle was woken by Miss Hardbroom and the headmistress looked at her sister.

"What shall I do with her..."

Amelia muttered the counter curse and her sister was frozen in fear and pain.  
Mildred stood in front of her.  
"For what you did to my parents and Tabby, you don't deserve to live."  
Agatha started to pull at her grey hair.  
"Please." The wicked witch sobbed "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Mildred said calmly, causing Agatha to cry with fear.

Mildred took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Agatha. Leave the castle and never come back here. Because if you do...I'll...I'll kill you."

Agatha looked at the child in shock.

"I won't come back. I wont."

And she got up to leave, Mildred turned to face Miss Hardbroom, they where both smiling. Agatha was leaving and everything would turn out all right.

But Mildred's back was turned, and Agatha shot a curse at her, Mildred fell to the floor.

"NO!" Constance screamed running next to Mildred and kneeling down next to her as an evil spell started making Mildred scream, it was as if an invisible knife was cutting Mildred, blood was pouring onto the stone floor of the class room, and Mildred was dying.

"Agatha! We warned you!"

Screamed Amelia, shooting a curse at her sister. She wasn't using stunning spells anymore. She was going to kill Agatha.

Miss Bat watched in horror at the scene unfolding before her.

Constance was next to Mildred trying desperately to stop the curse that was killing Cackle and her sister where fighting, relentlessly casting spells and curses at each other.  
Miss Bat just clung to the unconscious Miss Drill, crying.

Mildred's screams grew quiet, she was loosing her fight.

Miss Hardbroom's sobs grew louder as she desperately tried to save her student.

Agatha's cries of laughter became more manic as her sister was stronger than she thought.

Agatha was afraid and trying not to show it.

But in a small mistake, Amelia fell to the floor and that gave Agatha the advantage.

"What will all the little kiddies do once their headmistress is gone?" Agatha laughed evilly " Poor Mildred, she's hurting a lot, maybe I should end her pain? Once you and that brat are gone, Miss Hardbroom will be easy to get rid of. As for the old bat and non witch. I'll destroy them in a second."

Before Agatha had a chance to do anything else though Amelia was back on her feet.

"You will never harm any of my family!"

Screamed Amelia.

Agatha screeched with laughter "Family?! I am your family I am your twin!"

Amelia closed hey eyes as if in pain and then said:

"No. You and I stopped being family a long time ago. This school, Constance, Imagen, Davina, Mildred and all of the girl. They are my family. You are nothing."

With a final curse fired by Amelia, Agatha was gone. She was nothing but ashes on the floor.

Mildred lay still, Constance lay in tears next to her.

"It's okay Constance. It's over." Miss Cackle whispered

Mildred reached out.

"Miss Hardbroom? Miss Cackle?"

Mildred was crying with pain. "It hurts...It hurts...I can't see."

Then she fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks later. Mildred was okay, her vision returned after four days, those days were terrible, the curse left Mildred in a lot of pain, but once she could see again, she felt better, although she didn't like what she could see.

She had scars all over her body caused by the dark magic, but she tried not to mind much, most of them she could hide, with long sleeves, apart from a large scar on her face, it started in the corner of her left eye and cut through her face down to her chin.

The scar no longer caused much pain, she was more worried what the other girls would say when they started back at school in just one week.

All the teachers had tried to make the scars go away, but not even Miss Hardbroom could do it.

Mildred also had a limp now and could not walk without help or a crutch, hopefully it go with time, but evil magic is strange, it could be years before the girl would be back to normal again.

Miss Drill had broken her arm and that was fixed right away with magic but she would be wearing a sling until the girls got back from the holidays.

Miss Bat did not come out of her cupboard for 3 days, but once she was out she was her old self again.

Miss Cackle was quiet, she worried but knew Agatha could never harm them again.

Constance kept a watchful eye on Mildred, the girl cried a lot, it was understandable, but Constance always made sure to be around when Mildred needed her.

It was the morning of the beginning of term. Mildred was up early, the other girls would be arriving soon.  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror, to check her tie was straight. After fiddling with it for a moment, she looked at the scar on her face. She ran her finger across the seam in her face as silent tears fell.

What will her friends say?

What will Ethel Hallow say?

What will all of them say?

More silent tears fell and Mildred could hardly see because of the tears, but she could still see the scar. The hideous ugly scar that would always remind her that her parents were killed, that Tabby was killed. That she put her teachers, everyone she cared about. She put them in danger.

Miss Hardbroom appeared next to her.

"I've never seen you up so early Mildred." Miss Hardbroom said almost with a smile.

Mildred quickly wiped away the tears and smiled at her teacher.

"You don't have to hide it Mildred...It's okay."

With this Mildred was crying in Miss Hardbroom's arms while the potions teacher rocked her back and forth.

"Mildred, there will be an assembly, you don't have to attend. We will explain to the other girls. We will ask them not to ask questions, you can tell who you like and talk to your friends about anything, but no one else will bother you about...all that has happened."

"Thanks Miss" Mildred cried into Miss Hardbroom's shoulder.

Then Miss Hardbroom let go, and held out her hand to Mildred, who took it.

Together they started walking down the stairs hand in hand towards the courtyard to wait for the other girls.

Miss Cackle looked out of her office window and smiled at Constance and Mildred. Davina had just skipped over and the three witches where talking to Imagen who was grinning and jogging on the spot.

Amelia went to join them and as pupils started to come into view on broomsticks in the distance, Mildred hugged all of her teachers.

"Thankyou! All of you, thankyou so much for being...my family."

Miss Bat began to cry dramatically before declaring she loved Mildred and Miss Cackle, Miss Drill and even Miss Hardbroom. Constance suppressed a giggle and patted the chanting teachers back.

The group hugged until each let go leaving Mildred hugging Miss Hardbroom.

Ethel Hallow landed her broomstick perfectly in the courtyard and was confused at the sight that met her. She was about to say something when Miss Cackle secretly cast a silencing spell on the girl, Ethel looked even more confused at the sudden loss of voice but shrugged and headed towards the library, she'd find out what Mildred was up to later, she thought with a smirk.

When Mildred's friends landed she let go of Miss Hardbroom, who smiled at her and helped Mildred to walk over to her friends, who looked confused but smiled at Mildred who was grinning at them.

Just before they reached them Enid whispered into Maud's ear: "Wow, HB smiling? Something crazy must have happened in the holidays"

Miss Hardbroom let go of Mildred a few feet in front of her friends and looked at her encouragingly.

Mildred looked scared and her friends looked confused, and Maud gave a little gasp, she had just seen Mildred's face.

"You can do it Mildred" Encouraged Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred nodded and took a step towards her friends, then another, and another. Then she fell, her legs where still weak, the curse still effected them. But as Maud and Enid rushed to catch her, Miss Hardbroom did the same. The pupils and their form tutor ended up collapsed in on the floor, Mildred and Miss Hardbroom started to laugh.

Maud and Enid where so surprised they started to laugh too. In all the laughter Mildred and Constance looked at each other, and H.B wrapped her arm around Mildred.

"Don't worry Mildred." Miss Hardbroom whispered "You'll get there."

And Miss Hardbroom smiled, Miss Drill and the other teachers hurried over to see the commotion and soon everyone in the courtyard was laughing. Most of the girls where unsure why.

But in the middle of the laughter sat a teacher and her girl, who had both been through so much, but had got through it, with their family.

Cackles Academy.


End file.
